lordsmobilefandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Clash
Introduction Kingdom Clash, aka KvK, or Kingdom vs Kingdom, is a 24 hour event where different Kingdoms in Lords Mobile complete against each other. When individual players score points, these will contribute to their Kingdoms overall point count. The number of Kingdoms competing against each other during KvK varies from 2-4 Kingdoms. The point requirements for Solo War, and Rewards for the event, depend on the number Kingdoms participating. Players can use a Relocator or Random Relocator to teleport their Castle to any participating Kingdom for a 4 hour Battle Period. When the Battle Period ends, players will be automatically relocated back to their original Kingdom, to a random location. During KvK, Wonders will not enter the Protection Phase and all invaders can attack the Wonder. After KvK, the leader of the guild that controls the Wonder will become the owner, and the Wonder will enter Protection Phase for 5-6 days. If no one controls the Wonder, it will enter Battle Phase. Note: KvK is not available in protected Kingdoms. Calendar KvK is every third week, and takes place on either a Saturday or Sunday, just before Guild Fest begins. Points There are 5 different ways to score points during KvK: # Occupy Wonders # Kill Soldiers from a Rival Kingdom # Destroy Traps in a Rival Kingdom # Hunt Monsters in a Rival Kingdom # Gather Resources in a Rival Kingdom Points are scored as soon as gatherers return to the Castle, not before. Points are scored fastest by gathering ore tiles, followed by gold tiles. If three or four Kingdoms are competing in KvK, players can score double points for occupying Wonders, Killing Soldiers and Destroying traps in one specific Kingdom. This Kingdom is displayed on the KvK Event Board and rotates after a period of time. Solo War Points required: 1 vs 1 (2 Kingdoms), and 1 vs 2 (3 Kingdoms) Points required: 1 vs 3 (4 Kingdoms) Rewards Kingdom The day after KvK Gem Lodes will spawn throughout the Kingdoms, which can be gathered similar to other resource tiles. The Gem Lodes spawn every 6 hours, starting with Level 1 Lodes, and increasing up to Level 5, in the winning Kingdom. If only two Kingdoms have competed against each other (1 vs 1), Gem Lodes will only spawn in Levels 1-2, throughout the defeated Kingdom. If three or four Kingdoms have competed against each other, Gem Lodes will spawn in Levels 1-4 throughout the defeated Kingdoms. The exact Level of the Gem Lodes depends on the number of Kingdoms participating in KvK, and their Rank in the event. Guild War Solo War Note: These are the Rewards for players at Castle Level 25. 1 vs 1 (2 Kingdoms) and 1 vs 2 (3 Kingdoms) 1 vs 3 (4 Kingdoms) Tips KvK Gathering * See Gathering. * Use a Gathering Speed Turf Boost. * Stay online when gathering Level 4+ tiles in active Kingdoms, as tile hitting is encouraged and rampant. * Only gather a small amount at a time, for example 350K. That way if you take a hit, you won't have to heal many troops, or lose a lot of resources. * Only send as many gatherers as your infirmaries can hold. Kingdom Clash.jpg Category:Events Category:Kingdom Events